Posesion
by akaraamyku
Summary: Bakura esta enamorado de Ryou. Esta confundido, se supone que el no debe de amar, el nacio para destruir...pero Ryou es un tormento diario que no lo deja tranquilo, que lo persigue a donde vaya...¿Que debe hacer Bakura? Fingir que todo esto es pasajero, o
1. Chapter 1

-_¿Cómo me puedes traer así? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial? Será tu ternura o tu belleza lo que me hace querer tenerte solo para mí…-_

Pensaba Bakura mientras tocaba la tersa mejilla de Ryou. Era siempre la misma rutina desde hace meses. Bakura esperaba a que su hikari durmiera para poder acercársele, susurrarle y tocarlo. Veía cada detalle de él, la forma en la que respiraba, la posición en la que dormía, todo…ningún detalle se le escapaba.

Se empezaba a convertir en una pequeña obsesión, Bakura le dedicaba todos sus pensamientos al pequeño albino. Pero pese a lo que sentía, había otra cosa que impedía que algo pudiera suceder. El orgullo de Bakura. No iba a permitir que lo vieran con alguien, no iba a dejar que sus enemigos lo vieran _amando_ alguien. No era parte de su naturaleza…el era un Yami, maldad pura, no había espacio para poder amar.

Aunque se estuviera asfixiando en sus pensamientos, aunque siguiera desvelándose preguntándose el porque le tenia afecto a Ryou, no iba a ceder. Nadie se iba a enterar de este amor secreto. Era un reto de resistencia y Bakura no pensaba acabar derrotado en el…

-¿Bakura? Baku…ra…

Sus ojos se entreabrían

-¿Que…? Que… Te he dicho mil veces que no me despiertes

-Es que yo…

-No has entendido ¿verdad?-le dijo incorporándose de la cama

-Te preparé el desayuno

-No tengo hambre

Era su rutina diaria, a la que Ryou ya se encontraba acostumbrado, ver a su yami enfadarse por cualquier percance. Mientras él regresaba a la cocina, Bakura tomó unas prendas de su armario y se cambió. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la cocina y lo veía, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?

-No te interesa, sigue comiendo-le comentó y cerró la puerta

Él se quedo pensativo, pero a pesar del carácter de Bakura, él nunca se oponía a las cortas respuestas que le daba su yami. Sin embargo, esta vez quiso buscarlo.

Salió de la casa y se encaminó derecho. Sabia muy bien donde encontrarlo.

-Maldita sea-dijo pateando un bote de basura-¿Por qué siento esto?

En ese momento escuchó que alguien se acercaba

-¿Bakura?

-Marik… ¿que haces aquí?

-Es lo mismo que quería preguntarte-dijo acercándose a él

-¿Que quisiste decir con, porque siento esto?

-¡No lo sé Marik! ¡Ya lárgate!

-Ryou

Bakura lo ignoró y salió del callejón donde se encontraba

Mientras su hikari iba caminando por la misma calle, y chocó con él

-¡Apártate!

-Pero, Bakura…

-¡No! ¡No quiero tus palabras tontas y ridículas! ¿Por qué no simplemente el mundo puede darme paz por un momento?

-Hoy te noto algo diferente

Bakura frunció el ceño, -No seas tonto, estoy igual que siempre, déjame en paz-

Ryou volteo a ver a su yami, solo se le quedo viendo…no dijo nada.

_-Esos ojos…no…deja de verme, te lo ordena ¡deja de verme!-_

Bakura no pudo soportar la tortura que sus pensamientos le daban, como un cobarde se arranco a correr, pensando que esto alejaría a Ryou por siempre de el, pero Bakura sabia que eso era una mentira, al llegar a casa se encontraría de nuevo con el y el ciclo volvería a comenzar.

Bakura estaba debajo de un puente, un lugar tranquilo pero el paisaje se opacaba cuando pensaba en Ryou. Una sombra apareció detrás de el, pensando que era Ryou trato de levantarse y alejarse de el, pero la mano que le toco el hombro poseía una fuerza que el albino no tenia.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura estaba debajo de un puente, un lugar tranquilo pero el paisaje se opacaba cuando pensaba en Ryou. Una sombra apareció detrás de el, pensando que era Ryou trato de levantarse y alejarse de el, pero la mano que le toco el hombro poseía una fuerza que el albino no tenia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Esa voz era familiar…Marik

Bakura no volteo a verlo, simplemente se quedo contemplando a la nada. El otro, se desespero, - Bakura, con un carajo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No eres tú, estas actuando diferente.-

Aun sin tener contacto visual, el albino contesto - ¡no te importa! Es mi problema si estoy actuando diferente o no. A ti que te importa!-

Marik suspiro, era tan difícil poder entablar una conversación con Bakura. Vamos, Bakura era una de las pocas personas de las que Marik se preocupaba.

-Es Ryou ¿verdad? Yo sabia que ibas acabar enamorado de el…-

-¿eres psíquico, vidente para saberlo? No lo creo Marik, hoy es de esos días en el que mi mente me esta torturando…-

-no seas idiota Bakura, por Ra, llevas _meses_ así. Pero tienes razón, se que nunca me dirás nada, pierdo mi tiempo aquí-

Bakura asintió con la cabeza…-te quedaras solo, estupido ladrón, porque a las pocas personas a las que le importas las alejas de ti…disfruta tu soledad ¡OH rey de los ladrones! –

Con esa ultima frase llena de verdad y burla, Marik se alejo, no iba a soportar el carácter del albino.

Bakura metió su cabeza sobre las rodillas y unas lágrimas cayeron, tenia razón, Marik tenia tanta razón…

-_No llorare por ti Ryou, ojala te murieras, así no te vería a diario y te amaría cada vez más -_

Ryou llegó a su departamento y se recostó en un sillón a meditar.

_-¿Que sucede? ¿Que le pasa a Bakura? Yo se, siempre es así, pero, esta vez, es diferente…_

Bakura continuaba caminando –tenia que ser yo, tenia que pasar, no lo soporto…

Mientras su hikari veía por la ventana pensando en él, llegó y bruscamente abrió la puerta.

-¡RYOU!-le exclamó fuertemente

Él asustado volteó a verlo – ¡No! ¡Bakura! ¡No lo hagas!-le dijo mirando la pistola que sostenía en su mano

-¡Me tienes harto! Por eso, me iré de aquí, lo que más deseo es no volverte a ver, no volver a sentir-poco a poco apuntó el arma en su cabeza, cerró los ojos, apretó lentamente el gatillo y sintió como él le tomó la mano. Solo el fuerte ruido de un tiro se escuchó. Bakura abrió sus ojos, y su pequeño hikari se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una profunda herida en el pecho

Bakura se quedó estupefacto-¡NO! ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡Eres un tonto! Le decía mientras lo sacudía para que reaccionara

-Si… uno de los dos… tiene que morir… seré yo…-

-¡No seas estúpido! No… -dijo tomándole su mano

-Aun estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi-dijo Ryou levantándose con dolor, sin embargo, este le hizo caer mas Bakura lo detuvo en sus brazos.

-Me… estas ayudando

Bakura recostó a su hikari en su cama y lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras él, respiraba lentamente y el dolor lo consumía

_-¿Ahora que tengo que hacer?-_pensaba, y solo lo volvió a cargar

Ryou solo cerró sus ojos y esperó…

-¿Ryou? Ry…ou…-

Sus ojos se entreabrían -No me… molesta que… me despiertes-

Se encontraban ambos en un hospital, Ryou escuchaba un ruido… un ruido que se repetía constantemente y volteó hacia su izquierda

-¿Que pasa?-dijo viendo aquel aparato que marcaba su vida-¿Voy a morir?-preguntaba ingenuamente

-Eso espero-dijo abandonando su habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había oscurecido y Bakura seguía encerrado en un mismo pensamiento: Ryou y como siempre, parecía que los panoramas lo relajaban un poco, a pesar de esa ruda actitud

-No puedo olvidarte, debo olvidarte, ¡alejarme de ti!

Se escuchaban pasos en el pasto.

-Otra vez tu-dijo Bakura viendo a Marik-¿Podrías irte?

-Quiero ayudarte Bakura

-¿Ayudarme? ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-Nunca vas a cambiar…

Un susurró escuchó-¿Bakura?

-¿Ryou?

-Te lo digo, ¡estas alucinando!

-No, yo no… no… no… ¡no!-balbuceaba y una lagrima resbaló en su mejilla

-¿Estas bien?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en él-sollozaba-y ahora por mi culpa, su vida peligra y yo aquí, como un cobarde.

Marik se acercó a él y lo abrazó –Todo va a estar bien-le dijo mientras Bakura lloraba en su regazo.

-_Pero ¿como decirle? ¿Cómo? Espera, ¿que estoy haciendo? ¡No_!-gritó y echó a correr.

Era una situación confusa y horrible, Bakura corría para una propia salvación, o una propia huida, ni el lo sabía. Su único pensamiento era escapar de aquel mundo. No volverlo a ver, pero al mismo tiempo si, entonces ¿Qué era?

Mientras corría podía sentir el aire frió entrar en sus pulmones. Sabía que sus problemas no desaparecerían aunque corriera lejos. No sabia como reaccionar, Ryou se estaba debatiendo entra la vida y la muerte, y ¿el que hacia? Correr. Correr como un cobarde, como un estupido.

_-Basta…basta…eres un tormento…deja mi mente en paz-_ pensaba Bakura mientras apartaba a la gente de su camino.

Se detuvo por un momento para respirar aire, estaba agotado. Se recargo en una pared y cerro los ojos.

_-Bakura, no te preocupes, me voy a morir, por fin serás feliz- le decía un débil Ryou, acostado en una cama de hospital. El aparato que lo mantenía con vida ya no marcaba nada, Bakura veía como su hikari se iba de el…-_

_-¡No! ¡Ryou! Lo siento- gritaba Bakura, pero todo era en vano. Su luz se había extinguido._

Lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas blancas de Bakura, rápidamente abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido, en plena calle. Pero eso no importaba, su sueño…era lo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaría si Ryou se fuera para siempre? A un lugar al que jamás lo podría traer de vuelta. Si tan solo Ryou no se hubiera metido cuando trato de matarse…ahora ya no sentiría nada.

-¡Basta! No puedo mas con esto…- se levanto de la acera y se dirigió al hospital.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, no quería despertar a Ryou. Parecía flotar en agua, sus pasos no se oían…todo estaba en silencio. Al acercarse a la camilla pudo ver a Ryou…a _su_ Ryou dormido. Parecía un ángel, un ángel derrotado. Miro la maquina, el corazón de Ryou estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir funcionando. Los latidos eran débiles pero constantes.

Bakura acaricio un mechón de pelo de el albino pequeño, era sedoso y largo. Durante un momento se iba a recostar sobre su pecho, pero la venda que traía en ese sitio le recordó el porque estaba en el hospital.

Se acerco a los labios de Ryou y lo beso. Fue un beso corto y sin sentido, pues Ryou jamás te enteraría de lo sucedido.

-Si tan solo tuviera el valor para…- susurro Bakura, antes de que unas lagrimas se le escaparan. Lentamente camino hacia la puerta, no soportaba estar enfrente de Ryou.

Ryou entre abrió un ojo, y débilmente le dijo a Bakura –¿Para que Bakura? Dime…dímelo-

Bakura se quedo congelado, la mano que estaba sobre la perilla lentamente descendió.

-_Es ahora o nunca…_- pensó Bakura.


End file.
